In a conventional electric motor described in Patent Literature 1 below, the axial length of a permanent magnet constituting a rotor is formed longer than the axial length of a stator, and a sensor for detecting the rotational position of the rotor is provided at a position facing an extended portion extending in the axial direction of the permanent magnet. According to this configuration, it is unnecessary to provide the rotor with a permanent magnet for detecting the rotational position, and the cost can be reduced.